The Internet of Things (IoT) may involve household devices such as thermostats, washers/dryers, and so forth, interactively reporting operational data to homeowners, utility companies, and other analytical services. Conventional IoT approaches, however, may lead to privacy, safety and security concerns. For example, from a privacy standpoint, open sharing of operational data may enable others to know precisely when events are taking place within the household. Additionally, safety may be negatively impacted when unintended device interactions lead to malfunctions and/or unexpected operation. Moreover, security may be lessened when a compromised IoT device is used to arrest control of other IoT devices in the household.